


Yada-yada!!

by Shiruzane Nagi (aneon00)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneon00/pseuds/Shiruzane%20Nagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoshioka Naomi unexpectedly became close with her schoolmate, Minomiya Kaji when they were both dumped by their partners by the end of fall. But when Naomi realizes that she fell in love with Kaji, he suddenly distanced himself from her.</p><p>What will they do when they bump into each other three years later?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing work. Thank you so much for all your support!

It was the end of fall, three years ago; the time of the year when everyone is getting excited for winter break. I can hear my classmates chatter on how they will spend their Christmas Eve, what present will they buy for their boyfriends and who will they go to the temple with on New Year while I was sitting by the window, looking at the falling leaves. A tear escaped my eye but I immediately wiped it away. How I wish I can boast to my friends that Soujirou and I have our plans and it will be a perfect Christmas... until he broke up with me.

* * *

Oro Soujirou transferred to our high school during our third year. I was not around when he was introduced, I was busy chatting with my friends from another section. When I returned to my seat, he was already there. He looks like a casual high school boy, neat and always wearing a smile on his face whenever he's being talked to. His eyes were as blue as the summer sky and his ash gray hair neatly cut. I couldn't help but stare at him that's why when he turned his gaze on mine, my cheeks warmed up.

"Hi, I'm Oro Soujirou. I just transferred," he said cheerfully.

"Hello, I'm Yoshioka Naomi. Pleased to meet you," I replied. It all started with that simple introduction and unknowingly, we both knew almost everything about each other. He confessed to me during the school festival and I accepted him right there and then. We felt that we're made for each other and that we will be together forever.

* * *

"Omedetou Nao-chan! You two are finally going out!," my friend Kondo Shirone told me. She knew everything about me since we were first years."It's already expected though," she added. "If you two won't go out I'll strangle you both!" I smiled at her and waved my hand.

"Stop that," I said. "Oh by the way, I won't be going home with you today. I'll be meeting with Takami and the others," I told her as I put my books in my bag.

"Going karaoke again? I thought you'll be going home with Oro-kun. Hidoi na~" Shirone cheerfully replied. She hung her bag over her shoulder while waiting for me.

"No, he said he'll be meeting with his friends too," I answered.

"Yosh, iku~" I put my backpack on and walked with her. We chatted until we reach the school gates where my friends from the other class huddled together.

"I told you, let's go to the newly opened music box in Akiba!" Takami growled. Shirone waved goodbye as I approached them."Yo~" I greeted the group.

"Nao-chaaaan~" Takami hugged me pulling me closer to his. Takami Rikudo and I became good friends when we bumped into each other at an anime store. When we saw each other at school he was like 'You're the girl from Akiba' and introduced me to this lot. In short, we've been hanging out for quite a while now.

"Ittai yo~ you're squeezing me too much" I snarled at him. He pouted like a gaki, which didn't suit him because of his athletic build and spiky hair.

"She's right Rikudo. Plus I heard Yoshioka got herself a boyfriend," Miruko grinned. Miruko Kano is the hidden bully of the group since he teases everyone with a calm, poker face. He's been classmates with Takami since they were in middle school.

"Uruse~ it's not like that," Well it's true, but I don't want to be awkward or anything with my friends just because I have a boyfriend.

"None of it matters! Who else are we waiting for?" Takami added, still clinging on me like he's my child. I looked around and noticed he's still not here. The guy who barely said a word to me since I started hanging out with the group; that black-haired guy with a fierce look in his dark eyes and an arrogant expression on his face.

"Mattaku na! You're always late!" Takami shouted at the guy who just arrived that made me glance his direction. He was wearing a black band shirt with his guitar behind him, as he yawned towards us. It was him. "I overslept," he coldly stated. Minomiya Kaji.

"Do not give that reason you dipshit!" Takumi shook his shoulders. "We've been standing here for hours already waiting for you!" he added.

Minomiya didn't give a damn, he just yawned again and flicked Takumi's forehead. "You're loud. Let's go? I still have practice after," Minomiya replied. He looked at me with his usual grim expression and looked away. I don't know if it's just me or he really didn't want me hanging around them. Come to think of it, I'm the outsider in this group. I'm not the only girl, but I'm the only one who isn't their classmate. Takumi, Miruko and Minomiya are in Class 3, as well as the two others who aren't around, Nakano Jun and Okoki Aiko.

"What are you thinking about Nao-chan? If Kaji is bothering you tell me," Takumi noticed I was spacing out.

"It's okay, don't mind me," I responded.

"How come it's my fault if she's getting bothered?," Minomiya said as we started walking towards the train station. My initial reaction was to talk back but I chose silence instead. "Did your boyfriend know you're hanging out with us?," he added.

My heart skipped a beat when he asked about Soujirou.

"Yeah, he has plans for himself," I answered.

"Ah sou," he shrugged and talked to Miruko about rock music. Takumi started blabbering about the latest anime until we arrived at Akiba.

Takumi rented the booth for 2 hours instead of the original 5 hour stay because Minomiya still have band practice. He's the guitarist for T530, an indie rock band. They have gigs all over Tokyo and they already popular with school girls. Miruko handed me a can of beer when Takumi started singing. I checked my phone and noticed that Soujirou mailed me saying he's already at his friend's house. I smiled and sent a reply telling him to take care. When it was my turn to sing, I noticed Minomiya checking his phone and head outside. After a few minutes, he returned with a girl with long brown hair. She looks familiar and I kept thinking where I saw her before. She smiled familiarly at me and to the others.

"Eiri-chan~! You made it!," Takumi greeted her and I finally remembered who she was. Natsuo Eiri. She is from Class 3 as well and I often see her hanging out with her girlfriends talking about boyfriends and idol groups.

"Hello Takumi-kun. I just happened to be at Akiba when Kaji mailed me," she replied and I saw her blush upon saying Minomiya's name. Could it be..?

"You're wondering if she's going out with Kaji am I right or right?," Miruko whispered in my ear which made me jolt from my seat.

"Miruko don't do that again!" I puffed my cheeks and held on my chest. "Yeah, well, is she?," I replied to his question.

"Yep they're going out," Miruko answered, sipping from his can of beer. He leaned back and relaxed his left foot on the free space on the table. "I don't know how it happened though. I thought she was not Kaji's type since she's all girly girl and gaga over idols. But I guess opposites attract," he added. He pointed his beer can at my shocked expression. "Why are you so shocked? You didn't think Kaji will have a girlfriend?" he chuckled.

"Well no.. he's just intimidating and I don't know," I grabbed some chips and stuffed it in my mouth. "Maybe I just don't talk to him that much and I didn't realize he is boyfriend material," I bluntly replied.

"Who's not boyfriend material?" my body froze when Minomiya was already right next to me.

"Huh?" was all I could say.

"Beats me. I just heard it," he shrugged. "Ne Miruko, Eiri and I are heading out. I'll be dropping her off her place before practice," he called out. Minomiya surprisingly tapped my shoulder. "See you around Yoshioka," he said and left.


	2. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the long hiatus. Hahaha! A lot of things has happened so.. there. I haven't been a bit productive on this thing. -___- Anyway, adding the story on how Nao first met Kaji. Lalalala.

Three weeks had passed since I went out with my friends; but somehow I cant get the thought of Kaji and Eiri going out. When Miruko asked if I was thinking that Kaji is not boyfriend material, it's true. How can a person with an arrogant personality have a girlfriend? The thought brought me back to the day I first saw him.

 

"I just dropped by to say that Sarada-sensei will not make it today. You guys can go home now he said," the Literature teacher told us.

Everybody in the class was excited to stroll somewhere or just go home. I headed for the gym where my friend, Rika is. She's from Class 3 and she said she needed my help in drawing for her art homework.

"Nao-chaaaann~~ i missed you like a lottttt!!" She hugged me tight like she's never seen me in years.

"Ricchan your overreacting," I replied while patting her back. She eventually pulled away and reached for a bunch of paper from her bag.

"How are you? Did you make a lot of friends in your new class? By the way, here's our homework. You know I'm not creative right?" she scratched her face cutely. I looked into the concepts and surprisingly, they were very easy.

"When is this due?" I asked.

"... Tomorrow" she mumbled.

"Haaaah?! Already?!" I exclaimed, gaining the attention of her other classmates.

"Shhhhh... Please? You'll help me out right?" she pleaded. "You see we have this classmate who's really good at this but he seemed preoccupied so I can't ask him.." her slender fingers pointed to the other side of the gym. 

In that direction were a group of boys playing basketball. "He's the one.. the one with the jet black hair," Rika added. I looked at the guy she was referring to. Tall, black-haired with sharp ashy eyes. He doesn't look like someone who fancies drawing; rather he looks like he doesn't have a care about the world. 

"I see. Doesn't look like he'll help you though," I said while sitting down on the bleachers. I started sketching, trying my best to make it look acceptable for a passing grade. 

"You're complicating the drawing," an unfamiliar voice broke my concentration. I looked over my shoulder to see the guy Rika was referring to. "Excuse me?" I asked. "It's simple, you don't need to make it hard for yourself or the one who'll see the drawing. Plus, you're not from our class right?" he added. I put the sketchpad behind me and was about to get back at him when their professor called them to line up. He just looked at me from head to toe then left. "What the hell is his problem?" I thought, already killing him in my thoughts. 

"Minomiya Kaji!" the professor called out. "Hurry up! You're not in a park!" he added while looking at the boy I was talking to. 

Minomiya Kaji. Go to hell bastard.


	3. Past midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I'll still continue to write this story. But deep in my heart I believe that I should. Especially for people who can't get over a broken heart.

_You okay?_

_Ah.. yeah. I'm fine. You? Heard about what happened between you and Eiri._

_That.. I'm okay I guess. I feel like I'm also in the wrong anyway. What happened between you and Soujirou?_

_Same. He doesn't love me anymore._

_What fates do we have? :D_

_I know right.._

_Seems like we're on the same boat. Cheers to us. Haha. We can do this right?_

_Yeah. For sure. We can._

_Mou. If anything I feel like you're more down than I am._

_I'm sure you're no different._

_I know. It's kinda late you should sleep._

_Yup. Good night then._

_Good night._

Somehow I felt that I have someone I can talk to. I guess I'll just be thankful that even if it's someone unlikely to ask how I've been.

Soujirou.

I wonder what he's doing now. Is he sad? Maybe not. Why would he feel sad anyway? He was the one who broke it off with me. I looked at the time and it was already past midnight. It was very quiet, all I can hear are the faint sounds of cars passing by the highway. I stood up to turn off the lights and lied down. I didn't bother to turn on the lamp. The memories of what happened from the other day still haunt me.

The sunset.

The mix of heat and the wind.

The falling leaves. Red. Yellow. Green.

His words. Lonely words.

_I don't love you anymore._

_It's not your fault. It's mine. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just that.._

Tears fell from my eyes as I wrap the blanket around me. I hugged my pillow, thinking it was him. What did I do to deserve this I asked myself. I loved him with all my heart and now.. he'll just leave me this way. Soujirou. I cried as I called his name. My cries are awfully ugly but who can help me out? No one. I'll just cry as much as I want. No one will care anyway. It's so lonely. It's so hard. I feel like dying. Is loving suppose to feel this way? I muffled the sounds by burying my face in the pillow, leaving it soaked in my tears.

How I wish, when I wake up everything will be okay. It will be as if nothing sad has happened. I sighed.

Sometimes, I hope that I won't have to face tomorrow anymore. I can't bear any more goodbyes.


End file.
